


Disaster

by stacymc2012



Series: Prompts of 2012 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacymc2012/pseuds/stacymc2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since that night at Regina's house, David hasn't been able to get her out of his head. So what happens when his mind and heart conspire against him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This was written two years ago, and I've just gotten around to transferring my works over from the other site to here. I hope you enjoy. This IS Evil Charming pairing, and this takes place long before Outlaw Queen came about. (That ship has now taken over my heart.)
> 
> Based off a prompt I had received: "You've made a slow disaster out of me"

It’d been a month since that night at her house and he still couldn’t get her out of his head! David wasn’t sure why, there was just something about that woman, something about Regina that just…

It flustered him, intrigued him and enticed him all at once and he didn’t seem to mind at all. David hadn’t felt like this about anyone in a very, _very_ long time. Easily, he could’ve pegged it as an infatuation and guilt for rejecting her. However, lately, it was just an overwhelming need to see her! It was insane! And whenever he did see her, he would notice things about her. About the way she spoke and carried herself and what she did…

He was learning to admire this woman more and more each day. Her, seemingly, natural beauty, the way her eyes lit up whenever she truly gave a smile or laugh. He had also noticed that she didn’t do that very often; seldom did she give a _real_ smile or laugh. Now David had an itching want and _need_ to make her smile as much as he could; not because she looked absolutely beautiful when she did it, but because she deserved it.

David also noticed that his heart would speed up when she walked into a room and that he could barely breathe too! At night, he could only imagine what it would be like to fall asleep with her safely in his arms, instead of going to be alone. He wanted to hold her, to protect her from any harm that could come to her and make sure that she had all that she needed most but wasn’t really getting any of; _happiness_ and _love_.

On that particular day, David was closing up the shelter early, since it was Friday and he knew he wasn’t really needed anymore. He looked at the time and saw that it was only 2:30pm. He couldn’t shake his sudden impulse as he grabbed his keys and quickly got into his car. It was like he was running on automatic from here. The man wasn’t very sure where he was headed as he drove rather quickly through the streets of Storybrooke.

Next thing he knew, David found himself parking his car in front of the Mayor’s Office and exiting his car with an interesting haste he couldn’t possibly begin to describe. He walked in, ignoring completely the greeting of Regina’s assistant and then her cries as she told him that he couldn’t go back there without consent. Nope, all of that fell upon deaf ears. David Nollan was there for a purpose and he would have to be dragged away if anyone was to stop him from fulfilling this.

Regina was on the phone when he barged into her office. She looked up, shock written all over her otherwise flawless face, mostly because she was wondering who would have the nerve to just waltz into her office again. Next though, she felt a bit of fear at the thought of why he was there all of a sudden, and if he was having another blackout.

David still couldn’t really vouch for his actions. It was as if his heart and mind had conspired against their owner and were now giving David what he wanted most. He walked around her desk, not saying a thing to Regina, nor replying to her question, “David? What are you doing here?”

He now stood in front of Regina after turning her around in her swivel chair and cupping her face all of a sudden. Regina couldn’t shake him off because suddenly, she found herself lost in his icy blue eyes and a part of her didn’t want to leave them. Their faces were now centimeters away; you wouldn’t be able to tell where one’s breath ended and the other’s began and their noses touched just barely yet just enough.

He opened his mouth and whispered, “Regina, I’m an idiot and I should’ve done this so much sooner.”

And with that, he leaned in and placed the softest of sweet kisses upon her full lips. Though it caught her off-guard for a moment, to this too, she easily gave in as well.

 


End file.
